


Scabulous

by lanee (laneenal)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laneenal/pseuds/lanee





	Scabulous

海马濑人知道自己正计划进行的事决不会顺利。现在是计划付诸实施的第三天，他抵达了目的地，果不其然，荒芜空旷的土地上静静地站着一个人，似乎是在迎接他们的到来。 

虽然这里是观光胜地，但这块区域并未对外开放。 

海马只是径自走了过去，念出了那人的名字：“伊西斯·伊修达尔。” 

伊西斯礼貌地回以微笑：“濑人，你果然还是来了。” 

海马知道他的申请不可能绕过埃及考古局，伊西斯必然会知道他的举动，她出现在这里也是理所应当。他挥了挥手，示意身后的人不用管他，继续前行，自己则讽刺地开口道：“你还真是喜欢和坟墓打交道。” 

出乎他的预料，伊西斯并没有阻拦其他人靠近她身后的神殿遗迹，对于他的嘲弄也只是认真地回应道：“守墓一族，至少我们家族的任务已经结束了，我并没有在这里逗留……只不过特别关注了你的出入境记录。” 

“哦，是吗。”海马见她没有立刻阻挠，对她的说辞也没有兴趣，“你特意返回这里，就是为了欢迎我来埃及？” 

伊西斯一如既往地很有耐心，按照她自己的步调询问：“濑人，你是怎么知道这个地方的？” 

“帝王谷中新近发生坍塌的地点没有你想象的那么难找。”海马也露出了一如既往的讥笑神色，“伊西斯，你是个聪明人，你知道我的目的，你也应当知道我不会因为你的三言两语放弃我的计划。” 

“我已经说过，我身为守墓一族的任务已经结束了……你在这里做什么都与我无关，我没有必要阻止你。”伊西斯摇了摇头，“只是，你真的认为，这么做能够达成目的吗？” 

海马冷淡地看着她。 

“既然你决定来到这里，那么你也已经知道，千年神器和碎裂的石板已经由于地下神殿塌陷被埋在地底深处。你想要找回它们，不过是浪费力气。” 

“是的，或许只是无用功，”海马略有些不耐烦，“但我不会因此就直接放弃寻找。” 

“濑人，我知道你不喜欢听这些。但是，冥界之门由七件千年神器和承载它们的记忆石板开启，被封印在千年积木中的灵魂解除束缚，回归冥界。即使你挖开废墟，找到了石板和道具，灵魂也不会离开冥界，再次出现在现世。死亡是不可避免的，冥界之门的背后是逝去灵魂的归宿，你不可能违抗。” 

海马的视线移向伊西斯身侧，他带来的人已经分散开来，开始对神殿的入口进行初步考察，这一阶段结束后，他会得到详细的考察报告以及一份工程计划书。 

地表的建筑早已化为残骸，墙面上的还能辨认的文字记述着残破的故事片段。而通往地下的入口已经被崩塌的墙壁堵死，想要了解内部情形并不容易。 

海马迅速地将自己的注意力从那些文字上转移开，他仍旧不是很习惯自己莫名其妙掌握了一门已经消失的语言。为此他甚至阅读了几本语法书和词典，好让自己从逻辑上接受这一点。 

“伊西斯，你难得能不妨碍我，我很感激。”海马重新看向伊西斯，“所以我告诉你一件事：这就是你与我的区别。” 

“你说得没错，既然我已经来到这里，决定找回千年神器，那么我不会再浪费时间质疑你们的信仰。但是，我也不会就此服从你们的信仰。虽然你说你和你的家族已经不再背负使命，”说到这里，海马还是流露出了轻蔑的语气，“但是，你仍旧被所谓的‘守墓’的规则束缚着，对我来说，你与之前遵循可笑的‘预示未来’的你并没有太多差别。” 

“你深信着你们的任务已经结束，深信着开启了门的神器与石板已经消失在这个世界上，深信着所谓的不可违抗——所有的这些，我都不相信。我不会试图说服你，但你也不用冀望你的信仰能够改变我的想法。” 

伊西斯短暂地沉默了：“或许我受到了家族的影响，但是，不承认亲身经历的事实，你又何尝不是止步不前？”

“我只相信我自己。”海马不为所动，“我不在意之前是否是宿命的操纵，因为我乐见其成。而现在，我不容许事情就这样结束。” 

他们沉默地站了一会儿，注视着废墟旁的那群人忙碌的工作。 

伊西斯想起了另一个问题：“这件事，武藤游戏知道吗？” 

海马显然不认为挖个神殿有通知其他人的必要：“你可以告诉他。” 

伊西斯却再次出乎他预料地摇了摇头：“不，这是你的判断……这是你的故事，愿你能得到你想要的回应。” 

 

五个月后，工程告一段落，海马和身为副社长的木马再次来到帝王谷视察进度。 

工程负责人的定期汇报中没有什么显著进展，他们的目的不在考古，神殿内容也并非完全不明，无需顾忌太多。但目前为止，他们只发现了疑似神殿结构的碎块，石板和金属制成的神器仍旧毫无踪迹。 

先前的残垣断壁已经不复存在，取而代之的是一个深坑。发掘出的建筑残骸正在由专业人员清理，其他人则在继续挖掘工作。 

……开启门扉的…… 

这样的一组词猝不及防地跳进了海马的眼中，他盯着那块被小心翼翼清理着的破碎石板，隐约觉得这个计划所需的时间或许比他预计的要短得多。 

不远之处，正在旁观挖掘的木马突然回过头大叫起来： 

“哥哥，哥哥……找到了！” 

沙土中的金属反射着冰冷的光芒。神殿入口断裂的纸莎草柱上，少年王的灵魂无声地叹息。


End file.
